Christmas Eye
by Ami Ikari
Summary: O primeiro Natal de Shinji com sua nova família... especial de Natal pertencente à série True Heart


Neon Genesis: Evangelion  
True Heart  
------------------------  
  
Christmas Eye  
  
Já estava escuro quando ele chegou ao prédio de apartamentos onde morava. Nada de anormal até então; sempre chegara ou enquanto o sol estava se pondo ou quando as estrelas já dominavam o céu de Tokyo-3.  
Com o olhar sempre fixo para o chão, o garoto caminhava lentamente, sozinho. Ninguém a acompanhá-lo até a porta de casa. Era estranho... desde que chegara à essa cidade, sempre alguém estava a lhe fazer companhia, seja até chegar à porta do apartamento ou esperando-o dentro dele. Porém, desta vez, não haveria ninguém a lhe esperar.  
As luzes acesas que saíam pelas janelas dos apartamentos indicavam que aquele era um dia diferente; fios de lâmpadas coloridas enfeitavam algumas janelas, enquanto que outras possuíam enfeites com pequenas bengalinhas brancas e vermelhas, fitas e folhas verdes. Ele sabia que aquele deveria ser um dia diferente dos outros.  
Ao caminhar para dentro do prédio, encontrou algumas pessoas apressadas, carregando em seus braços caixas delicadamente adornadas com fitas, com nomes de confeitarias conhecidas gravadas nelas... provavelmente deveriam conter pequenos bolos cobertos com glacê branco, confeitados. Como os que ele já vira nas vitrines das lojas. Eram pequenos mimos que as pessoas compravam para aqueles que amavam...  
  
- Já está escurecendo, filho, é melhor ir para casa.  
- Ha... hai. Mas...  
- Eu vou ficar mais um pouco para terminar este projeto antes de ir para casa, querido.   
- Não se preocupe, eu também vou ficar até ela terminar. Pode ir, Shinji.  
- ... hai.  
  
Enquanto subia as escadas até o seu andar, pôde ouvir as vozes que vinham do apartamento iluminado de Misato Katsuragi. A porta estava adornada com uma guirlanda com fitas vermelhas e um pequeno sino dourado, colocada acima da placa que indicava o nome da proprietária. As vozes que pôde reconhecer foram as de Asuka, que ria como nunca havia visto  
antes, Misato, levemente embriagada, Kaji, provavelmente rindo de Misato, e... até mesmo a voz de Ritsuko.  
Por um breve momento, teve vontade de tocar a campainha do apartamento de Misato, mas... o que faria, então? Diria que estava lá somente para desejar um "Feliz Natal"? Ou diria a verdade, que estava se sentindo sozinho e que queria companhia para aquela noite? Não. Ele sabia qual a resposta que iria ouvir. Sabia que Asuka riria de sua cara e que Misato iria convidá-lo a entrar e a passar a noite com eles.  
E ele não podia fazer isso. Não agora, que tinha uma família... embora essa "família" não estivesse junto dele naquele momento. Sua mãe havia dito que, assim que terminasse o projeto, estaria retornando para casa... e seu pai estaria com ela. Ambos esperavam encontrá-lo quando chegassem ao apartamento que agora chamava de "lar".  
E ele continuou subindo as escadas. Degrau a degrau.  
  
- Você tem certeza de que ele vai chegar em casa?  
- Não se preocupe, querida. O Shinji é muito obediente, nunca desobedeceria uma ordem... especialmente se foi uma ordem sua.  
- Não foi uma ordem, Gendou. Você sempre confunde um pedido com uma ordem.  
- Desculpe. Acostumei-me a isso.  
- Eu sei. Agora, só segure isso um pouco enquanto eu subo na cadeira.  
- Cuidado para não cair, querida.  
- Não largue a ponta, está bem? E fale mais baixo.  
- Tudo bem.  
  
Degrau após degrau. Um a um. E finalmente ele se deparou com a porta cuja placa indicava que havia chegado ao apartamento onde morava. Respirando fundo, Shinji passou o  
cartão para abrir a porta.  
Tudo estava apagado, aparentemente. Ele abaixou-se, tirou os tênis que usava para ir à escola, colocou os chinelos para andar dentro de casa e somente então acendeu as luzes da sala.  
Para somente então ver algo que jamais imaginara em sua vida.  
  
- Eu não falei que ele ia chegar em casa? - disse Gendou, sorrindo.  
- Okaerinasai, Shinji. - cumprimentou Yui, terminando de amarrar um laço no topo de um pinheiro de Natal. - O... o que foi, querido? Está pálido...  
- Eu... eu... - e pequenas lágrimas começaram a descer pelo seu rosto. - ... desculpem...  
- Desculpar o que, Shinji? - e Yui desceu da cadeira, indo na direção do filho. - Hoje é um dia de festa, não de lágrimas. Só queríamos fazer uma surpresa a você, pois o seu pai me contou que não teve muito tempo para ficar com você, enquanto eu estive "doente"...  
- Um primeiro Natal em família é algo para ser comemorado, não é? - Gendou saiu da cozinha carregando uma caixa decorada com laços vermelhos, igual às que Shinji havia visto quando chegara ao prédio.  
- Hai... um Natal... em família.  
  
E as luzes do apartamento da família Ikari também se acenderam, como as dos demais apartamentos do prédio. Não havia neve, mas as luzes se espalhavam como pequenas gotas de esperança em toda Tokyo-3. Como pequenos flocos de neve costumavam fazer quando ainda haviam diferentes estações durante o ano.  
Como quando anjos eram um símbolo de paz e harmonia no mundo. 


End file.
